The present invention relates to a method for regularizing continuously the transfer of identical solid products, such as biscuits, between an upstream delivery apparatus and a downstream receiving apparatus. The invention also covers an installation for practising the foregoing method.
In the field of mass production, it is known that it is frequently necessary to absorb production discordances between two consecutive machines forming part of a manufacturing chain. To this end, numerous intermediate installations have already been developed, particularly more or less complex storage installations. However these known installations involve immobilization of the products which is particularly prejudicial to the efficiency of the installation, even to the quality of the products when the latter are capable of undergoing alteration in time. In addition, these installations are generally poorly adapted to the storage of fragile products and, in the particular case of biscuits, the additional handling involves frequently deterioration of a certain number of products.